Young Ninjas
by ninjaturtlesno.1fan
Summary: This is a story about the turtles when they were 9 years old. I'm not exatly sure how to explain the story, so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Crash! nine year old Raphael looked behind him. "What was that!" he exclaimed. So Raph, Leo and Mikey ran to Don's room. When they looked in the room they saw Donatello sitting on the ground with a robot like invention in one hand and a screwdriver in the other.

His face was covered in black smoke. "Sorry for the disruption, I was trying to make an invention that would do our chores for us". "Sweet!" yelled Mikey happily. You see, Mikey hated doing the household chores with his brothers, so this exited him very much. "what's wrong with it?" "I must have connected the wrong wires" "Well let me know when you fix it!" said Mikey. He ran over to the TV and turned it on. Then Raph and Leo sat on the couch next to Mikey. "Come on! Lets put on wrestling!" yelled Raph. "I was here first!" "Give me the remote!" yelled Raph. "Children!" Raph, Leo and Mikey looked behind them. They saw Splinter a couple feet behind them. "Do not fight over the television!" "But I was here first!" yelled Mikey. "Well shut it off and come over here right now! We have to start training" "Aww" moaned Mikey and Raph.

Thump! Bam! Raph was punching his punching bag, Leo was practicing hitting a dummy with his wooden swords, Mikey was reading comic books in the corner and Don was practicing fighting a robot he had created. Mikey saw a shadow come over him. He looked up and saw Master Splinter. "Start training Michelangelo" "Sorry Sensei" said Mikey as he got up off the floor and grabbed his nunchuks up and started training.

After they had finished training they all ran into their rooms except for Mikey, he ran over to the couch and started watching TV again. "Yes! Its finished!" yelled Don. Mikey ran into Dons room. "Check it out Mikey!" Michelangelo saw a robot with a built in broom and dust pan walking around sweeping. "Awesome!" exclaimed Mikey. "What else can it do?" Then all of a sudden, The robots arm started spinning around and transformed it into a dust collector. Its arm then extended high in the air and started cleaning the ceiling. "Cool huh?" said Don as he was using the remote control. "Nooo!" Yelled Ralph in the other room. The three turtles ran into his room. "What's the matter!" asked Leo. "I lost!" yelled Ralph while he was holding a video game controller. Then there was a huge crash outside the lair. "What was that!" exclaimed Don. They all ran out of the Lair (including Splinter) and saw thirteen year old Hun along with fifteen year old Shredder. Hun was destroying the pipes on the ceiling and Shredder was slashing his sword against the wall. "Ah, at last, the four turtles and their pet rat have finally came out of their lair!" said Shredder. "What are you doing!" asked Splinter. "Waiting for you to come out!" said Hun. "Why?" asked Leo. "So we can destroy you of course!" answered Hun. "Why would you want to do that!" asked Mikey. "Cuz' we've been fightin' you for three years now" said Hun. "And you've been ruinin' are plans for too long! So now its time for pay back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hun pulled one of the pipes off of the sewer ceiling and swung it at Leo. Leo jumped over it and then landed on it. "Take that!" yelled Leo as he kicked him in the face and then did a back flip off of the broken pipe. Hun tumbled backwards and landed on his back right underneath the water that was pouring down from the pipe he had broken. "yeah!" yelled the four turtles. Then came Shredder. He sliced down through the air with his metal sword right on top of Don. Don put his Bo staff above his head and blocked Shredders attack. "Errr" Don groaned as he was being pushed down to his knees from the sword. Then Don took his staff away from his head for a moment, then he hit him square in the stomach. Shredder fell back, but then Hun got back up and came running up to them like a mad man. He punched Mikey in the belly and he went flying in the air and hit the ground hard. Raph pulled out his two wooden sais and hit him as hard as he could with one. He wobbled a bit but didn't fall back. Hun punched the ground hard and caused a big vibration and the three turtles fell back on their shells, and Splinter fell back with them. "Master! We need to get going!" yelled Hun. "Right! We will finish the turtles later!" and with that that they left the sewer. The three turtles and splinter got off their backs (and shells) and slowly walked off to get Mikey. When they got to him his eyes were closed with bruises all over him. They lightly tapped him in his shoulder. "Ugh" Mikey slowly opened his eyes. "where's Shredder?" "They ran off somewhere" said Don. "We gotta go get them!" yelled Mikey. "You're right" said Splinter.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

They climbed up the rusty ladder to the manhole lid and pushed it up and walked out into the open road. "I wonder where they went?" asked Leo.

"I'm thinking that way" said Raph pointing to a building with a huge hole in it.

"oh, right" said Leo. They all ran over to the building and walked into it.

There was a 20 foot robot standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly it lit up. They saw Shredder and Hun in it. Then it started walking to the five of them. "Looks like they had to go so soon because there was an important meeting they had to attend to" said Raph.

"Yeah, and looks like they were on time too" said Mikey. The robots two shoulder parts disappeared and out came two cannons.

"Uh-oh" said Mikey. They got out their weapons and then Splinter said, "I don't think your weapons are going to do too much damage to it".

VROOM! The cannons started glowing blue. BOOM! A missile started flying toward them. "Look out!" yelled Splinter. They jumped out of the way just on time. CRASH! The missile crashed through the wall and into the pavement outside. A huge fire started up.

The turtles and Splinter got up off the floor. Leo threw his wooden sword at the giant robot. It went into the hole where the missiles come out. CRACK! BOOM! Splinters of wood came out along with a missile. The turtles dodged it once more, but it hit the crates that were marked: "TNT". A huge explosion burst out. Followed by another one, and another one, and another one. The five jumped out of the warehouse and into the grass.

A couple minutes later, when the warehouse was completely destroyed, they saw the robot standing there through the smoke.

Inside the robot Hun and Shredder talked. "And after we destroy the half of New York city we can take all of the money from the banks, and we can rule!" said Hun.

"And by then we will be the most powerful people in New York!" said Shredder.

Outside, the turtles were trying to think of a plan. "If we can find a way inside it we can destroy it from the inside" suggested Don.

"Yeah, but how!" asked Mikey.

"Lets go over by it and see if there's anyway inside" said Don.

"Lets go!" said Leo. They all ran over to the robot. Once they came up behind the robot they were puzzled. "Hey, there's a square in the middle of it's back right there!" said Mikey.

"Yeah I know" said Don, "But there's square metal sheets all over it's body!"

"Look right there!" said Splinter, "There's light coming out of one".

"Oh!" said the four turtles.

"But how are we going to get up there?" asked Raph, realizing that the square was at the top of the robots head. Then Mikey saw two long sticks with a twig sticking out on both sides of them. Mikey ran over to them and picked them up. He put his feet on the twigs and stood up. "What are you doing?" asked Raph.

"Does any body have electrical tape?" asked Mikey.

"I do!" said Don. Don ran over to Mikey.

"Can you tape it over my feet so they will stick to the branch?" he asked.

"Okay" he said.

Mikey walked over to them and said, "Somebody stand on my shoulders!"

"Good idea!" said Don. He jumped up to his shoulders. "Can you reach it?" asked Mikey.

"Almost!"

"Raph get on my shoulders!" said Don.

"got ya!" said Raph.

"I got it!" yelled Raph.

"Good! Now try and open it!" Don called.

"Errr" said Raph as he tried to open it.

"Got it!" he said as opened the hatch. He jumped into the robot, then Don jumped off Mikey's shoulders and grabbed the edge of the hatch and pulled himself into it. "Come on Leo" said Mikey. Leo jumped onto his shoulders and into the robot.

"Are you coming Sensei?" asked Mikey. "No my son, I am far too old to go into a giant robot and fight Shredder and Hun" chuckled Splinter. "Okay!" said Mikey as he jumped up off the branches and into the robot.


	4. Chapter 4

The Turtles looked around the robot. The inside was huge, it was bigger than the lair. There were three doors, one in front of them and two on either side of them. There were control panels next to each of the sleek black doors. The four turtles walked up to the door in front of them.

Leonardo asked "How are we suppose to get in?"

"Hmm…" then Donatello pulled out a pair of pliers and a screw driver from his belt. He unscrewed the top of the panel and sniped a wire or two. Then the door suddenly opened from the bottom up. The turtles could see shredder and Hun standing at the controls. The controls had tons of buttons on it, all different colors, this fascinated Donatello very much. Then Hun swung around on his heel and came charging toward them. It happened so fast that Huns fist was already behind his head ready to let it fly into Leonardo's face. It smashed into his face and he went flying into the ground unconscious. Shredder's claws glared in the light as they slashed at Raphael's face. He fell to the ground in pain. Tears streamed down his face and it stung once the tear hit the two cuts. "NO!!" Don screamed as he blocked Hun's attack. He saw Shredder's sword slash down at Mikey. Mikey fell to his knees and Shredder sliced at him again. He fell to his chest. "NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Donatello, "MIKEY!!!!!" Tears flooded his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shredder ran away from the battle and back to the controls. Donatello slammed into the wall as the robot turned around. BOOM. The robot had fired an attack. As Hun and Donatello were fighting, a thought entered Donatello's mind, _What if Shredder fired at Splinter! I wonder if he's ok! Or did he go back to the lair? No! he wouldn't leave us alone._ As Donatello was thinking, Hun grabbed him by the throat and said to Shredder, "Open up the hatch". A small hole suddenly opened up in the ground. Hun threw him into the hole and began to laugh a dark laugh.

As Donatello lay on the cold metal ground he herd a voice. He got up to his knees and saw nothing but a black wall. He heard the voice again. He couldn't make out what it was saying. There it was again. It sounded like Mikey! He heard the voice again, only this time it sounded like master Splinter. "Wake up!" he heard Mikey call. _Wake up? But I'm not asleep!_ He wondered what this meant. "Donatello! Wake up!" called Splinter. Suddenly the room began to get brighter. Everything was blurry. He thought he could see Mikey. Mikey hit him in the head with a pillow. Everything began to look clearer. "Finally! Your up!" said Mikey.

"Huh?" asked Donatello.

"Did you know you sweat a lot when you sleep?"

"What do you mean when I _sleep?_"

"Well you were asleep for like EVER!"

"So that was all a dream?" Donatello whispered to himself.

"MIKEY!" he shouted after a minute of silence, "your alive!"

"Of course I'm alive" Mikey said awkwardly as Donatello hugged him. Don swung around to se Splinter. Don ran over to Splinter and hugged him, too. "I had a TERIBLE dream!" he told Splinter.

Then they heard foot steps approaching the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

They saw a black shadow stepping into the lair. As it got closer they saw a teenage girl with red hair and a purple tank top. It was April O'Neil.

"Hey, April," said Mikey.

"Guys!" she yelled and ran toward them. "Shredder and his Foot Ninjas are attacking California!"

"Why?" asked Leonardo.

"Well I don't know everything, but I heard people talking saying that they've got some weapon called The Drill, and they've be using it to dig underground. Some people say that they've been having some kind of meeting there".

There was silence in the lair. Mikey was the first to speak, "I wanna' go to California!"

"Yes, I suppose we should," said Splinter.

"But how would we get there?" asked Leonardo.

"We could take the Aircycle!" suggested Donatello.

Don ran over to his work corner and pulled out two bike-like things with two wheels in the front and back. It had two motorcycle seats and a steering wheel with tons of buttons. He hopped on the front seat and hit a button and the motor turned on with a loud VROOOM and it started to move.

"How is that gunna' take us to California? It looks like it would take forever," said Raph.

"It can fly. So we could get there in about five hours. We can pack food and stop to eat too," said Don.

"But it only has two seats. Master Splinter wouldn't be able to come," said Leo. They all looked at Splinter.

"I guess you could go," said Splinter.

"Great!" said Don, "We should start to pack."

After they had finished packing Don said to April and Splinter, "We can use the Shell Cells to stay in touch." He handed them two Shell Cells.

"We should get going," said Leo. They hugged Master Splinter and then they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty thousand feet in the air the turtles sat on their Aircycles on their way to California.

"We've been riding for four hours, cant we take a break?" Pleaded Mikey.

"Cant you wait? Well be there in an hour," asked Don.

"Come on, we can stop in an alley and have some dinner." And in the end Mikey won and they swooped down into a dark and damp alley.

The turtles unpacked their Dinner and began to eat. BEEP! The turtles looked around. BEEP. Then Don remembered they packed the Shell Cell, he hit a button on the side of it and the green shell-like cover slid open and he said, "Hello."

"Hi, its Splinter."

"Hey Sensei," said don as he took a bite out of a pizza slice.

"How are you doing?" Asked Splinter on the other line.

"Fine. We just stopped to eat."

"How far away are you from California?"

"About an hour."

"OK, well I have to go make some dinner, too. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too," Don hit the button on the side of the phone and the shell slid back into place making a circle.

A couple minutes later something silver caught Leos eye. "What's that?" He asked. He stood up and picked up an octagon shaped rock.

"I don't know," said Don. "We should keep it just in case though." Don took the rock from Leos hand and put it in his backpack. He looked at his Shell Cell and hit the side button and slid it open and read nine thirty. "We should get going, its nine thirty," he said. The turtles hopped back on their Aircycles and hit a button on the steering wheel. VROOM. Air started coming from the bottom of them and leaves went flying everywhere. The top of it slowly went into the air, the bottom came up after it. They soon were back on their way to California.


	8. Chapter 8

Don looked down at his steering wheel. In the middle of it was a radar. "Oh no. Someone's following us." They looked behind themselves and saw nothing. "Is it like an invisible ship?" asked Mikey. BOOM. There was smoke coming from behind them. Then a missile whizzed past Mikeys head missing him by an inch. The missile turned around and came back for them. The turtles dropped down missing the missile. It headed down after them. "It's a tracking missile!!!" don yelled as they flew down through the air. "Pull up," he called to the others as he pulled up on his steering wheel. The missile went below them when they went up. They zigzagged to the left, then to the right. "We can't lose it!" yelled mikey.

"Thanks for the news flash!" called Raph sarcastically.

The missile flew below them and then slammed up and crashed into Mikey and Leo.

There were flames every where. Mikey and Leo were spinning around in the air and headed right for the ocean!

Don and Raph flew down trying to catch up to them.

Seconds later Mikey and Leo hit the water with a terrific splash. They tried to escape but their seat belts were stuck. They sank lower and lower.


End file.
